


Poking a bear with a stick.

by Freyaloi



Series: Kingdoms of Amalur_Caerwyn [2]
Category: Kingdoms of Amalur
Genre: Angst, Campfire confession, Cuddles, Depression, Gen, House of ballades, Possible Spoilers, Scars, headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyaloi/pseuds/Freyaloi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caerwyn tries to get to the bottom as to why Sir Creth is always giving him the cold shoulder. She finds out that there is alot more to him than she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poking a bear with a stick.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes my tittles make sense. Sorry if this isn't making much sense, these are mainly drabbles honestly. I want to do a longer story, but right now i don't have the energy.

Since the Maid of Windermere's defeat, Sir Creth and Sir Airmer had become somewhat of unofficial bodyguards to the new Sagrell as well as her friends. After everything she had done for the the entirety of the House of Ballades  in such a short space of time, it was only fair that they insure that she stayed safe during her journey across the western Faelands. She had refused, at first, insisting that she would be fine on her own but the boys went with her regardless of her complaints  under the excuse of having their other ballades to attend too along the way.    
They traveled together, sharing stories, the Fae taught their new friend how to survive off the forest properly, what was good or bad for her to eat, the best places to shelter, how to track animals even wild Fae and of course defend their queen when threats came along, including her Nemesis, Sprites. 

Like every evening, they had stoped under an outcrop of rock in order to rest out the night. Creth and Airmer took daily turns to be on guard as was their usual roles when traveling. They had lit a small fire more for the sake of their mortal friend than their own, they didn't feel the nights chill like she did.   
Airmer had already settled and gone into Reverie. Caerwyn had cuddled up next to him for extra warmth but she still could not sleep. Something was bothering her, chewing  at her core and it had been ever since she had met him. The others had accepted her really quickly, why hadn't he?

"Creth?" the Fateless one called tentatively as the Fae cleaned his sword from that days dirt and blood.   
She waited one moment, yet another moment. She eventually figured he was ignoring her, as always. She glanced over to the old knight, sat oposite side of the fire, his back to  her. He had taken off his cuirass and gauntlets, to let his shoulders rest she gathered. The gentle light from the flame accentuated what she once beleived were carving across his shoulders. Some indeed where,  but others were inturrupted with what she could only describe as scars. Were they really scars? None of the other knights of the House of Ballades had scars anywhere near like  these. she found her self staring at them individually, wondering about the story behind each one of them.   
Having spent so much time with Fae, she had began to see potential stories in everything. She loved listening to lorestones, the ones which had not be meddeled with, the ones that still held their original songs. 

She was startled when Creth looked over his shoulder, directly at her with his 'stop staring at me' glare. Caerwyn cheeks flushed. How long did he know she had been watching him? Gods what was he going to think of her now? Had she offended him again? She tried to sink her self into the floor she was laying on.   
The Fae couldn't help but chuckle. "What's the matter Sagrell? You are looking at me as if I would turn into a bear and eat you." she frowned at that. "Usually you would do something like that..." she quipped sitting up. "if I was able to turn into a bear,  I wouldn't need this." he retorted, waving his sword at her. "if you were a bear, you would make a much easier target." she added. At that, he sheated his sword and looked back at her with an incredulous look on his face.   
"Are you challenging me, dustling?" he asked pointedly. She couldn't help but smile. "No. But i got your attention." she answered and sat herself next to him. The old knight roled his eyes at her comment. 

"You should be sleeping you know, not distracting me." the Fae said dryly.   
There was along pause before Caerwyn finally spoke. "Creth? Why do you dislike us so much? Is it because of me? Or something I've done?" it was something she had wanted to ask him ever since they first met. But every time she had tried he would just dismiss it, ignore her or tell her to stop pestering him. Again she was expecting the usual responses but this time he only let out a heavy sigh.   
"You're  not gonna drop that are you?" he grumbled to which she shook her head as a responce. He was tempted to just not answer her and dump her back to bed but the pleading look she gave him made something in his old aching heart demand release. This mortal was looking at him like...like....  
The Fae frowned and looked away from her, his eyes closed tight.  
 Something in the girl snaped. She was tired of him ignoring her and dismissing her all the time. What more did she need to do to earn his trust and respect?  
" look, I know you don't like me, but the least you could do is answer a simple question!" she snaped.   
That surprised Creth, he wasn't expecting her to loose her temper. At least not over this.   
He raised his hands in an attempt to placate her. "Alright, alright. Calm down!"  he said tugging at her arm to make her sit down again. He she did, he let out a shaky sigh. "If it makes you feel better, it's nothing to do with you." she stared at him, searching for answers. The old knight could feel her stare burn right through him. "You know by now we Fae don't usually change, well not drastically anyway." she nodded but looked at him intently. "well..."he continued. "Like mortals, sometime bad things happen to us in our cycle...and some things are harder to shake off than others..." Her stare didn't go away. Apparently he hadn't said the appropriate answer. The Fae let out another sigh. She was not going to let him get away with half an answer.  
" Y-you just remind me of someone I knew many, many cycles ago. " he could almost hear her frown. "and before you ask, No it was not a mortal! And no it wasn't someone I didn't like!" he growled. 

It was then that it dawned on the Fateless one. Sir Creth, the longest standing knight of the House of Ballades, was dealing with heartache? The following question that escaped her was likely a very stupid one but it slipped out anyway. "What does that have to do with mortals then?" The Fae let out a fustrated grunt. "Nothing!" he barked out, exasperated. "Why do you keep insisting my dislike of mortals is special?" he glared at her. "I share the same reserve and distrust as my bretheren do, nothing more nothing less. The only personal grudge I have is what has become of the House of Valor!" A pause. "the House of Valor?" Caerwyn asked timidely. She did not like it when Creth got snappy with her. "Yes, the House of Valor. See, it has nothing to do with you, will you please stop pestering me about it now?" 

The girl looked away, now unsure what to say or if there was anything she could say to calm him down.  Any time the spent alone together they almost always ended up  fighting. All she wanted was to be as close with him as she was with Airmer. A meek 'sorry' was all she found the strength to say. She wasn't even sure if he'd heard her but he had. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Don't you worry yourself about it, Sagrell. We all carry our own burdens...and some of us are still trying to find enough strength to haul our own." he gave her a gentle smile. "C'mon now, off to bed with you." he gestured.   She sheepishly smiled back and stood to leave him in peace. She couldn't help but give his scars one last peak however. "I'll tell you about those another time, bed!" the kight grumbled giving her an unreadable glance. 

She did as she was told and cozied up next to Airmer, who somehow had managed to sleep through all of that. Once she had settled, she felt two soft pats on the top of her head. She looked up to see her her cuddle buddy give her a wink. The bugger had been awake! He ruffled her short light-blond hair and pulled her closer into a tighter hug. "I told you he wasn't that scary, didn't I?" he wispered to her gently. She could only roll her eyes and burry her face in his chest, trying to hide her embarassement.


End file.
